Hellboy
(1993) Officially: | HistoryText = Summoned by Nazi cultists, Hellboy was quickly rescued by Allied troops found with an extremely large rock arm. He was then raised raised by the U.S. Government as the lead agent in the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD), where he worked with Abe Sapien (an icthyo sapien), Liz Sherman (a pyrokinetic) and Roger (a large homonculus). Hellboy is America's first line of defense against occult menaces. Hellboy has faced werewolves, vampires, nuke-kubi and other mythological creatures. Because of his destiny he frequently clashes with figures such as Rasputin and Hecate, who wish for him to fulfill his fate. He is known for having a short temper and being a heavy cigar smoker. Hellboy left the B.P.R.D over personal issues he had with the departments operation, brought to a head when he discovered Roger had been fitted with a small bomb. At first he headed to Africa, but eventually Hellboy wound up on a myserious island, where he once again talked with Hecate, who told him to leave the island immediatly. Not paying her any attention, Hellboy continued to wander the island, until he came across the ruins of a large building. | Powers = Hellboy has demonic strength and is able to lift 10 tons. He is also able to create demonic objects used to take down his opponents (source? I've read nearly every Hellboy comic and don't remember this ever happening). Another power Hellboy has is tracking and can locate his enemies wherever they are if he picks up their scent. Hellboy is also able to adapt to his environment whether the condition is extremely harmful,and also maintains a very high healing factor. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Hellboy is known for using various weapons and mystical items in his fight against evil. His most notable two are the The Right Hand of Doom, his large rock-like arm, and The Good Samaritan, an extremely large gun known for its brute strength and mystic background. Hellboy has also used various other charms and gadgets when the situation calls for it. Hellboy also carries a golden cross that is attached to a chain that wraps around his waist. The cross was given to him by his father and keeps him from being Evil. (source? I think this is incorrect. Hellboy made the decision for himself to not be evil). | Notes = * The comics were adapted into a 2004 film starring Ron Perlman as Hellboy with a sequel, Hellboy 2: The Golden Army, in the works, and two straight-to-DVD animated films, the first of which, Hellboy: Sword of Storms, was released on February 6, 2007. According to Mignola's commentary on the Hellboy film DVD, various aspects of the character's looks and personality were inspired by his own father, a cabinet maker who often returned home from work with tales of horrific on-the-job accidents, told in the nonchalant, unflappable manner that would eventually become characteristic of Hellboy. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}